The Rise of Springtrap
by eeveeserenity
Summary: The point of view of Springtrap as Fazbear Inc. continues to undergo development. {This story was started before FNAF4 was released, and I do not plan on changing the plot to match up with it, sorry ;} (If any of the pages have a whole bunch of numbers in between the text, please tell me. I usually don't realize it when it happens)
1. It's Me

A man walked into the storage room during his lunch break. He suddenly broke into a wide grin, remembering what had occurred here. His prideful smile didn't stem from the quantity that had become deceased here, but the quality of how it was done. Sure, any _fool_ could kill five, ten, maybe even twenty people, but to get away without a trace? He chuckled once more. It was nearly unheard of!

He decided to skip the kitchens specialty of greasy pizza for lunch in favor of looking around, despite the managers warnings and threats against any who may enter. The way he was so against anyone going back there, you would've thought that he was the one who killed the children.

Back to the man in question, he was tall and gangly, with a very slight purplish hue to his skin that usually went unnoticed until compared with other skin tones. The off-putting vibe he gave off was generally brushed of because of the people skills that he had perfected over the years, not to mention the unbelievable way he can fake emotions to get out of just about anything, now including murder.

He relaxed against a wall, and soon noticed that the suits that he had stuffed his victims in had been removed from the room. Odd... Maybe his manager had finally decided to get rid of them. After all, it had been a while and the police still had no leads. Shrugging it off as just that, he turned towards a corner of the room. He began grinning again, the morbid nostalgia of that day taking its toll on him.

The Bonnie suit had been sitting in that very corner with an extra few parts that had a one point belonged to a... well, the murderer wasn't quite sure what it was exactly. The young child stuffed in the suit had a very unisex look to it, its hair having been cut at just the right length to make it look like either shaggy boy's hair, or just short girl's hair. When the child had screamed it wasn't very clear either, as it was possible that such a young child could have a high pitch voice and still be male. Just thinking about that one gave the man a headache. He figured it was only right that the two went together, as soon after Bonnie was unveiled, arguments broke out over the poor robots "gender". Even after the company had publicly announced that the rabbit was indeed a "male", disputes were still occasionally discussed about the animatronics pseudo-masculinity.

His trip down memory lane was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps. Startled, he ducked behind one of the boxlike generators in the corner of the room, hiding from what he assumed was his enraged boss coming to unleash his unholy vengeance on whoever had wandered into the storage room. He held his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of steps finally faded away, signaling the passerby's departure. The man exhaled, relieved, and smiled. Looks like he wouldn't get fired after all.

Still crouching, he turned to return to the wall and complete his former thought, and was face to face with what at first glance, seemed to be a small closer inspection, the child showed no clear emotion on its face and had tears streaming from its eyes. It whispered, "IT'S ME"

{Hello there! NO WAIT DON"T CLICK AWAY YET! *ahem* thank you. Anyways, This is my first fanfic that I have ever really ever put time and effort into. So I was wondering if I should continue it? Please let me know what you think through comments, favorites, whatever you feel appropriate~ Thanks for reading ^-^}


	2. You Can't

{This chapter has a bit of gore in it, just thought I'd warn you. I put -'s around the worst of it though, so I guess you can skip that if you need to^-^}

Now, what happened next was quite undignified for a grown man such as himself, and in retrospect, really didn't help him out of the situation at hand. The murderer jumped up, flailing his arms about and pointing to the child's spirit. With the subtly of which someone straight from a cheesy horror movie might proclaim, he gasped "G-GHOST!"

The child, which by now the man had realized lacked any hint of color leaving it completely gray scale, took a small step forward. The man jumped back, still doing his terrified dance.

At first, he went to bolt for the door, but soon realized there were four more child specters waiting for him there, leaving him to jump and sprint around in fear. Occasionally he would ask the ghost "What do you want from me?!" which brought about no reply, much to his despair. Honestly, he hadn't thought of what the answer might be, he was too preoccupied with the being that was slowly chasing him. He would even try to rationalize himself out of the situation while he was hopping around with the hope that he was stuck in a horrible nightmare. All throughout the man's outbursts and flailing around, the child never once slowed down or picked up speed, it just calmly followed the man around.

He looked at the door again and let out a frustrated whimper. It was bad enough one of them was here, but all of them? You had to be kidding. As he jumped around the spirit for about the third time, he saw something that just might be his salvation. He gave a grin and ran towards the slightly battered animatronic suit lying against the wall. He hadn't realized it was even there before, but as long as it kept the children away, he didn't care.

He haphazardly turned the hand crank on the back of the suit, and jumped in. He stood up, letting loose a victorious laugh. The child had stopped in place in front of him, so the disguise must have worked, right? So why did the children give the impression that they were smirking? He didn't have much time to ponder that thought.

-*SNAP* *CRUNCH*

His eyes widened, blood gushing from the wounds that the tightening metal was creating. To shocked to scream, he heard his arms snap under the immense pressure being put on them, his legs soon following suit. The only reason he wasn't shrieking at this point was because the inner mechanisms now had a choke hold around his neck. After what seemed like a long moment, he felt his ribs crack, and finally snap before he had registered the sound it made.  
-

The child's ghost standing in front of him, calmly watching the whole time didn't seem very empathetic for him, or at all for that matter. The man collapsed to eye level with the specter. Coughing up blood in the process, he managed to choke out "Help...Me..."

The child, somehow after all this time still retaining its deadpan expression, seemed to glare at the man, replied simply "I can't"

He fell over once more in a sitting position, propped up against the wall. He shot a dejected look towards the child as it and it's accomplices faded from his vision faded, the last thing he saw being the growing puddle of blood surrounding what would soon become his tomb.


	3. Not Everything That's Gold

The man's eyes regained sight, although everything was blurry now that his eyes were glazed over. He at first thought he had awoken from an awful nightmare, but soon realized that he was sorely mistaken. Literally. He could still feel the metal that had at this point finally dug its way through his organs and connected with other metal pieces to create the endoskeleton that was forcing its way through him to make room for its self in the suit.

There was no longer any shock or adrenalin to distract him from his agony. He probably would've screamed too, if it hadn't been for the fact that his voice seemed to no longer work. The murderer's jaw wouldn't move either, or any part of him for that matter. The feeling that went with it was akin to as if he had simply forgotten how to move. Even though he had obviously died, he could still sense the pain of asphyxiation and felt the need to breathe, though it paled do severely in comparison that it was hardly noticeable.

Steps neared the door again. He must not have blacked out for as long as he had originally thought, because he could hear the manager yelling as he approached "Are you hiding in the storage room again?! I've told you repeatedly not to go in there! You know what, this is the last straw, you're fi-" The door swung open and there was a gasp of horror.

The man tried to move in some way to signal that he was still conscious, hoping that he might still be alive and able to escape the suffering somehow, but no such luck. The manager on the other hand was having a full scale meltdown. "Oh God, what do I tell Boss?! I'll be fired for this! What do I do, what do I do...?!"

Gee, nice to know he cared.

The door slammed and a lock click echoed behind it. The steps quieted as the manager quickly scurried away, most likely trying to find a way to get out of trouble for this. The man focused all of his concentration on his finger tips, trying to will them to move. He figured that his fingers were his best bet, as they were the least restricted by the suit. He mentally let out a frustrated sigh, and decided to let his mind wander.

Of course, the first thing that came to mind was the day of what he considered his greatest achievement, the murder. He had been waiting all morning that day for the perfect opportunity to put his plan to action.

Children got left at the pizzeria, and most other places aimed at children, all the time. It had become a regular occurrence, so much in fact, that it was usually taken for granted that the child was unharmed when the parent came back to get them. The parent would almost always come back, grab their child, and leave, it was as simple as that. There was no thought of what else could possibly happen while the child was left alone.

So, inevitably as he had predicted, one especially unlucky child was left behind, locked outside of the pizzeria. He immediately sprung into the distraction phase of his procedure.

The child looked through the window sorrowfully, watching the others have fun and play. The man ran in the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake, quickly mixing in ground up sleeping pills in the frosting before anyone looked and got exited the building, cupcake in hand. Managing a friendly smile, he approached the child. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently."M-my mom forgot me h-here and I can't get back in" the child began to sob.

"Oh no, now, don't cry! Here, I brought you a cupcake to cheer you up until your mom gets back" He offered the cupcake to the child. They perked up and took the treat, smiling. "Really? Thank you sir!" he replied politely, expressing his gratitude.

He smiled back, responding in a sing song voice, "No problem~" He walked away, leaving the child to fall into a slumber in which they would never awaken from. He rushed to the back room to begin the next step in his scheme.

He entered and hurriedly grabbed the golden suit left over from the restaurant's former theme. As he was putting it on, he heard shocked cries emanate from outside of the room he was currently in. He slyly looked out of the room, making sure not to draw attention to himself. All of the adults had left the dining room and were standing around the other child, crowding around in disbelief. He hadn't expected them to realize so quickly, guess he had to give them credit for not being as oblivious as he had expected. Which merely meant that he had to be faster than he had first accounted for. He grinned. A challenge! _Excellent._

He entered the party room and walked over to a table of four children whose parents were too preoccupied with shock to realize the suited man who had walked up to their kids. "Hello children!" he greeted in the same, overenthusiastic tone the other animatronics used. "So, whose birthday is it today?"

Sure enough, one hand shot up excitedly, a smile plastered on their face. "Well, Happy Birthday! You know what that means, right?" he cooed. The children's eyes widened in wonder and curiosity. What could it possibly be? The shook their heads. "Whaaat? You don't? Well, I guess It will just have to be a surprise then~ Follow me!"

"He led the children to the storage room, his wide grin hiding under his mask. Silently, he closed and locked the door behind himself.

{Okay, first off, sorry this took so long ;_; Second, I'm sorry it's not much longer that the first two chapters T-T But I'm trying, so don't give up on this thing just yet! Thanks XD}


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

The man quickly took the suit off. He wouldn't need it after this point anyways, not to mention the rumors about the suits stability. Apparently moving, or even _breathing_ in this thing meant certain death. Honestly though, if the suit was so touchy, why why would it have even been put into use in the first place? Ah, well, better safe than sorry.

In the meantime, the four unwitting victims were staring at the seemingly lifeless forms of their animatronic friends, unaware of the wardrobe change that he had just done. The man pulled out his pocket knife.

The first child he targeted was definitely the leader of the group. The boy had taken it upon himself to watch over the two of his companions that were playing with the empty suits, talking to them as if it wasn't strange that were doing absolutely nothing in response.

The forth child stood somewhat behind the first, more unsettled by the limp shells of the animatronics. He silently watched them, glancing around every once and a while.

Truthfully, the man had expected a challenge from the first child. He had had a tense stance, as if he had known something was wrong. Quietly, the man walked up behind him, a smile crawling onto his face. He flicked the blade out.

In one swift movement, he had dragged the blade across the child's throat, cutting off the shriek that had begun to form. The child who had been standing behind him watched in horror, backing away from the man. The boy turned and fled towards the door, beating his hands against it when he reached it.

Unfortunately, this quickly turned him into the next target. The murderer hadn't thought to block the door to prevent them from alerting the outside world, and the thought of that being his downfall terrified him. He lunged towards the child and offed him in a similar fashion.

Suddenly, he felt something collide with his left side. The man let out a startled grunt, and looked down. It was the... erm... other kid. He became shocked as he slowly realized that the child had tried to ram him over. The man's smile fell for a moment, then returned, twisted as ever. "Feisty one, aren't ya?" The comment only earned a strained glare in response, obviously covering up the fear it was feeling.

The man swung the knife down on the child, but missed. It had gotten back up and ran, but only succeeded in cornering itself. The dignified look it had tried to hold had been completely lost at this point. The child cowered in the corner as the man walked slowly towards it, wielding the knife. He brought the blade down on it until the child became as silent as the other two before it.

The murderer turned around. He could have sworn there was another one... He looked around, doing a body count. One, two, three... yeah, there should have been ano-

*Crash* *clang*

The murdered whipped his head around towards the noise. Finally, after looking around in the general direction, he found the child hiding behind a box that had served as a hiding spot. When she saw him, she screeched in terror, and attempted to bolt passed him.

Needless to say, he was much faster and easily caught her. He quickly dispatched the final child. He would have taken more time, as this was to be his last murder for a while, but he knew the distraction wouldn't hold forever. He dragged the bodies towards the deactivated animatronics.

He had tried to stuff the bodies into the suits in one piece at first, but quickly realized that they were slightly bigger than he had planned. He sighed and flicked the blade into place once more, and began slowly but surely sawing the children into small enough pieces to shove in the animatronics. After much toil, he managed to hide each child away into the suit he had predesignated for them. He quietly snuck out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Luckily there was no one in the kitchen as he washed his hands. Just as he was finishing up, he heard a hysterical mother shout "WHERE DID MY SON GO?!" A few more panicked voices joined the hysteria. He heard the kitchen door open behind him, slamming shut soon after.

"Where were you?!" the manager questioned angrily, though an undertone of weariness was present.

"I was at home on my lunch break" he answered in a confused tone, as if he couldn't understand why the manager was so angry. "Why?"

"Because while _you_ were at home shirking your duties, the most important job you could ever possibly have in this restaurant went ignored, and at the worst possible time too! Do you have _any_ idea how _pissed_ boss will be when his company gets sued due to your negligence?! One kid was found unconscious in front of the restaurant, and now four more are missing! The worst part is _I'm_ the one who will be blamed for this! The only reason why you aren't being fired right this instant is because you're the only one who bothers to show up on a regular basis," the manager huffed, irritated. "From now on, everyone brings their lunch to work. We can't afford this to happen again. Hell, we can't afford for this to happen now!"

The man nodded respectfully and replied "I'll make sure I do, sir"

As soon as he heard the manager leave, he took the blade back out of his pocket and bleached it with some of the chemicals available under the sink. After it was fully scoured he slipped the weapon back into his pocket, and finished out his work day.

He bid his boss goodbye as he left at the end of the day, wishing him luck on finding the culprit. When he was sure he was out of earshot, he muttered "You're gonna need it" under his breath sinisterly. On his way home, he tossed the pocket knife into a random trash can that he passed; neither slowing down nor speeding up in the process.

He entered his home and went about the rest of his evening normally, albeit the occasional crazed giggle that would pierce the usually silent air of the household. He was _still_ giddy from it.

Soon enough, evening became night, prompting him to go to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he was ready to go back to work, though admittedly, slightly nervous. He was sure he had taken every precaution to prevent getting caught. He had an alibi, the weapon was taken care of... he fretted all morning about any tiny detail he may have missed. He eventually found himself in front of the bathroom mirror. He stared and adjusted his expression until he lost his worried expression, and continued straightening himself up until he appeared calm and collected.

The man began to walk to work, focusing his attention on other menial things, like how many cats he could spot on his way to work, which was three... well, four if you counted the half a cat he had to step over on the side of the road.

As he approached the pizzeria he spotted police cars parked near the entrance. Upon nearing the establishment, he could see that the manager, who was quite pale at this point, was being interrogated. As he neared the scene, he heard the manager retort in a semi-panicked voice "What?! I would never...!"

He walked by, pretending not to notice them. If the police wanted to question him they would, but he wasn't going to attract more attention than he needed to.

The murderer went about his normal day, despite the police looking around the building. Business was understandably slow, and those who had chosen to be there were quiet, and when there was talk it seemed forced, as though only made to fill the deafening silence. Even the children seemed to sense something was wrong and were a lot less rambunctious than usual.

The police did eventually get around to questioning him. The man managed to keep his composure, after all, they were just the standard "Did you see anything?" and "Where were you at the time?" which he answered with his original alibi. The police seemed to believe his story and left him alone, much to his relief. Had- had he actually gotten away with it?

Over the next few weeks it became increasingly apparent that he had, because the cops only questioned him one more time after the initial interrogation, and it seemed as though they had no leads.

He went to the first child's funeral, the one that had been the distraction, as it was a public funeral. He acted heartbroken at the service, and comforted the family, apologizing for not being a better security guard, which in return got a half-hearted "Things like this happen, you couldn't have known..." from the upset parent. He decided not to attend the other for funerals, as they were privately held. Just as well, going to all of the funerals would have looked suspicious anyway.

A few weeks later, everything had calmed down quite a bit, though business was still slow. It had gotten better, but not enough to properly fund the building. People were getting laid off and fired left and right. There was even talk of the building shutting down for a while, but didn't believe it would ever happen.

The man snapped out of his dream-like state at the sound of hammering on the door. "What are they...?" He felt horror grip at his stomach when he realized _they were boarding up the door!_ "They're gonna just leave me in here!" he thought, half-terrified because he knew that he would be stuck in here, half- angry because those guys were just going to leave him to rot.

The hammering stopped and he was soon left to his own devices again. The fear of the moment had passed, leaving him to sulk in a somewhat childish manner. "I cannot _believe_ they just left me in here! Now I'm glad I killed off their clientele..."

He sat there for a while, pretending to drum his fingers, which was minuscule more entertaining than just sitting there.

He felt a finger move.

Surprised, he stopped, then slowly moved the same finger. Maybe if he could start to get some of himself moving, he would be able to jump start the rest.

He began to furiously wiggle his finger, while also trying to move the one next to it. He sat there for a while, one lone finger moving. He was almost ready to give up, when finally, he was able to raise the next finger. He repeated this process over and over again.

After what seemed like forever, and for all he knew, it could have been, he was able to function to a considerable degree. He stood up, causing a few crunching noises. His movements took a considerable amount of effort to produce, but he could move. That was a win in of itself.

He shuffled towards the door, twitching profusely in the process. To his surprise, the knob had been removed, leaving just the button used to unlatch the door, and the hole where the rest of the knob once was.

He eventually worked his way down to eye level with the hole, and was greeted with the sight of boards blocking off the hole, and presumably the rest of the door. Jeez, it was like they were _expecting_ him to come back to life. Wait... did he count as alive? He felt as thought he had plenty of time to figure out the answer. It wasn't as though he was getting out anytime soon anyway. he took the deepest breath he could and leaned against the wall.

This was going to be a long wait.

{Hey, sorry it took so long to post this! I lost the notebook that had my writing for this in it. But hey, at least this chapter is quite a bit longer than usual right? I'll ty to update more ^^;}


	5. Time Flies When You're Having Fun

(a long time indeed, I completely forgot to write this thing for a while! Sorry ^^;)

The man-rabbit hybrid paced around the small room. He had decided that since he was now practically half Golden Bonnie, and completely bored to death of, well, _death,_ he needed a new name to go with his new look. His first pick was Sir Rabbitine the Great. Proudly parading around the room for a moment, he soon had found the novelty of the name wore off fast. He stopped prancing around and stood still, once again consumed in thought. "I could go with something really cool and exotic, like Xavier! …. On second thought no, that wouldn't make any sense..." he thought to himself. Beginning to pace again, he was starting to think that this was becoming more of a hassle than something fun to pass time until…. He didn't know when, but he assumed this being had to end at some point, right? Maybe?

… Hopefully?

The hybrid shook his head. Avoiding the burning question he turned his attention to the task at hand. Hmm… what would be a cool name that makes sense…

Then it hit him.

_ Springtrap._

It was mostly true, for the first part. Secondly, and most importantly, mind you, it made him sound dangerous, almost like _he_ had been the one to capture something and crush it to bloody bits. Yeah… He could get used to this name. It was certainly much better than his name while he was alive. "Wait… what was my name again?" Springtrap asked himself mentally.

After a moments thought he decided that he would only agitate himself whilst trying to remember, so he decided to try and figure it out later. In the meantime he decided to explore the small area. Maybe there was something to do in here? Several hours of searching said otherwise. He found a few boxes, a large vent in the corner of the room, and a large puddle of blood. "Huh, wonder who that belongs to," Springtrap asked himself with bitter sarcasm. He leaned against a wall once more. Subconsciously, Springtrap let out a sigh of bored irritation. He jumped when the noise that followed was less of a sigh, and more of a quiet hiss. He froze, unsure if what had made the noise was him for a moment. He looked left, then right for no reason in particular, and drew in as much air as he could. Springtrap then made an attempt to yell, resulting in a much louder hiss. The success of the experiment would have made him smile if he could have figured out how to move his face.

After growing bored of that, and he explored the room more. Surprise, surprise, there were no secret buttons on the walls or floor that opened a secret passageway, unfortunately for Springtrap. Not that he would have really been able to do much if that were the case, now that he thought about it. He was kind of the equivalent of a zombie without the brain eating. He wouldn't just be able to take a nice Sunday stroll out in the open and expect no issues to arise. Oh well, it was a nice thought.

Springtrap was just about to be at a loss for what to do when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. As hurriedly as he could, he hobbled to the door and listened through the door. To his surprise he heard his manager, or rather ex-manager. He figured he probably didn't count as his manager anymore.

"...can't believe this place is shutting down." he heard the manager say. The voice paused as the sound of a poster being taken down echoed through the presumably empty hall. "I knew it would happen eventually, but so soon..." As the footsteps neared closer, Springtrap got an excellent idea. A little childish, but still excellent in his opinion. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward in what would have otherwise been an uncontrollable smile. Revenge time.

Springtrap inhaled as much air as he possibly could and held it. The footsteps drew closer. Right as they seemed to sound directly in front of the door, Springtrap slammed his fists onto the door and released the air in a loud, terrifying roar-hiss noise. The person on the other side of the door thumped onto the ground while screeching a few profanities, and quickly scurried off. Springtrap at this point was having a fit of hissing laughter. He figured it served the manager right, leaving him in here and all.

He never heard anything else in the hallway after that. Whether that was because the restaurant had actually been shut down or just because the manager was too scared to go down the hall anymore, he wasn't really sure.

Springtrap wandered around a bit. He was trying to decide whether or not he had mastered the art of movement enough to sit down once more. On one hand, he was perfectly capable of moving without to much hassle. Either that or he had just gotten used to the hassle. On the other hand, it was still pretty difficult to move. Much more than it had been when he was alive. Eventually he just threw his arms up, metaphorically of course due to the fact that he hadn't really mastered arm movement all that much, and sat down despite the possible consequences. Sitting down wasn't so bad once you had the ability to stand up.

He spaced out, not really thinking of anything in particular. Suddenly, he heard squeaking. Very close squeaking. He slowly looked down at what he now considered his suit, as he assumed no one else would particularly care for it now that it was soaked in his blood, and saw small rat chew marks that looked like they had originated from inside the suit. Springtrap attempted to maneuver his hand into the suit, failing multiple times. Finally, frustrated at his own lack of hand-eye coordination, he punched a hole through the front of the suit and ripped the rat out. Glaring at the rat that had previously been inhabiting his body, he threw it across the room. Looking down once more he realized that the hole in his suit had no way of being repaired. Great, now there was a hole in his chest. Just what he needed.

Time didn't exactly fly by but it did eventually pass, albeit slowly. Springtrap's suit had gained a few more holes and whatever sanity he had before had gained quite a few holes as well. Most of his time was passed by either sitting and spacing out, seeing how far he could toss the rats that were brave enough to try and make a home out of his organs, or thinking about how much he regrets his life decisions. Such as the one that put him in this mess in the first place. Honestly, did he really _need_ to dive into the spring-lock suit? What would those ghosts even have done to him anyway? _Why did they terrify him so much?_

One day he was having one such mental conversation with himself when the sound of a power drill startled him out of his daze. What was going on out there?

He walked over to the door and leaned on it to listen in. "Yeah. Just put it all over there. … Yep, that's good, thanks."

Springtrap didn't recognize the voice. Perhaps they had decided to try and revive the restaurant? Maybe they'd find him back here. Though, considering that no one had mentioned a weird, boarded up door that he knew of, told him that the entrance to the room had been well hidden. Just as well, if anyone were to walk in here and see him they probably wouldn't exactly welcome him with open arms.

Who knows, maybe this whole renovation thing could make things interesting.

(Hey there! Sorry this took so long! School and stuff's been getting in the way ^^; Anyway, I have a small question for those of you willing to answer. When I first started writing this story, I had the full intention of FNAF2 taking place in the next chapter. But when I went on the wiki, it said that the murders took place during FNAF2. So what do you guys think? It would be a fairly easy fix, I was just wondering if that was a common knowledge thing that I managed to miss or something or if someone just messed with the wiki page.)


End file.
